1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber assembling method.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacture of an optical fiber connector, a number of optical fibers are installed in the optical fiber connector. In this process, distal ends of the optical fibers must be aligned with each other. Yet, in a conventional optical fiber connector, the distal ends of the optical fibers are hidden inside the optical fiber connector. Thus, it is not easy to align the distal ends of the optical fibers.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical fiber connector and an assembling method for optical fibers which can overcome the above mentioned problems.